bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Bullworth Academy: The Next Generation: Chapter 2: Always In Trouble
Rachael, Jace, Blake and Mickey burst out laughing, as did anyone else that saw what I had done. I emptied the trays and put them back on the counter. I walked back to the table, and sat down. "That was tuff!" Jace said, giving me a fist touch. "Dude, that book is rotting your brain," I informed him. The bell rang, so we got up and walked out of the classroom. Blake had Art, so he headed upstairs. Mickey and Jace had Shop, so they walked with us halfway to Geography. Rachael and I waited outside the classroom, after we retrieved our notebooks from our own lockers. One of the Preps, Emmett Spencer, started mouthing off to me. "You think you're so funny, Pepper, but we'll see who has the last laugh," he spat at me. "Yeah, me!" I retorted. I leaned my back against the wall. "Spencer, go play with your Barbies, instead of acting like you got a pair." "How dare you!" he snapped, raising his fists. I probably hit a nerve, because two months ago, some Barbie dolls was found in his locker, he probably played with them or something. "Put 'em down," I said, with a bored tone. "Why? To cowardly to fight me?" he demanded, trying to look brave in front of his Prep friends. "Na, you've got enough social problems, with out adding 'got your ass handed to you, by a girl' to it," I retorted. Then I smirked. "Plus, I'd rather beat you up some place more public." Rachael nudged me in the arm, meaning that Mr Matthews was coming. That was always the cue, to stop doing whatever I was doing. "Good morning, class!" Mr Matthews said, as he approached the door. He unlocked the door, and let us into the classroom. Rachael and I sat in the usual seats, at the back. I always sat nearer to the window, so if I got bored, I could stare out of it. Mr Matthews started blah-blahing, so, my mind wandered. I looked out the window, and I noticed that Danny Vincent was cutting class. He dunked Clarke Jones head first into a garbage can, I couldn't help laughing. "Something funny, Allyson?" I heard someone say. It must have been Mr Matthews, because only teachers call me Allyson. "Nothing, Sir," I said, looking right at him. "Then, maybe you can tell me where I was just talking about, then?" he asked, staring right into my eyes. "Um..." I muttered, I looked at Jordan, who was sat in front of me. He was a secret member of our gang, he pretends to be a Jock, to help us get info on the Jock's plans. He coughed, and pointed at the kid next to him on the sly. Jordan was point at Chad Morris Jr. "Chad!" I said, realising what he was trying to tell me. Jordan smiled, and turned back around in his chair to face Mr Matthews. "Yes, well... try to pay attention," Mr Matthews told me. Jordan stretched, and dropped a note on my desk. It had 'Ally' on it, so it was clearly for me. I unfolded it, and read it. ... Nice move, Ally. The Preps are pissed off, and bitchin' about lastnight. Traying Xavier at breakfast, was a nice little kick in the teeth for them. LMAO. Sorry about lastnight, I tried to tell you, but Mickey wouldn't let me in without a password. What is it, anyway? ... I tore off the blank part of the paper, and scribbled a response. ... Don't worry about it, Blake and Rachael didn't get hurt. There isn't a password, it's just Mickey being a dork. Tonight, I'll meet you outside the shed. Don't wear your letterman, it'll draw too much attention. ... I poked him in the back, he held his hand out behind him, and I placed the note into his hand. He nodded his head, after reading it, as if to tell me ok. There was a message over the intercom. "Will Allyson Pepper-Smith please report to the Principal's office." Everyone 'oooed' and looked at me. Miss Danvers then shrieked, "You know what you've done, you monster!" "Well, go ahead then, Allyson. Come straight back afterwards," Mr Matthews told me. I left everything at my desk, and headed out into the foyer. Danny Vincent was leaning on a wall, he raised his head and nodded at me. He was stood with his girlfriend, Cherry Pucino. "Slick move in the caf, Pepper," he said, as I passed. "Thanks, Xavier asked for it," I replied with a smile. I carried on walking, then walked up the stairs. Miss Danvers glared at me, as I walked into the main office. She was the typical middleaged spinster type, that spent her youth following along after a man that didn't love her back. "You wanted to see me, Miss Danvers?" I asked, playing dumb. "Yes!" she snapped at me. "Go straight in to the office, you demon child!" She turned away from me, and muttered something that sounded like: "Like mother, like daughter." I shrugged and walked into Crabblesnitch's office, I laughed when I saw Xavier sat on a chair in front of Crabblesnitch's desk. He still had ketchup in his hair, and ketchup stains down his Aquaberry vest. Crabblesnitch looked at me, and gestured for me to sit down on the chair next to Xavier. "Nice to see you, Allyson, I do enjoy our daily chats," Crabblesnitch said, not sounding happy at all. I sat down on the chair. "I live for our little chats," I said, falsely. "Xavier here, tells me that you assaulted him in the cafeteria," Crabblesnitch said, gesturing at Xavier. "No sir, never assaulted anyone in my life," I said, trying to look innocent - it never worked. "Then, tell me what happened in your own words, Xavier," Crabblesnitch said, looking down that big nose at Xavier. "I was walking by Allyson in the cafeteria, and asked her if she was hanging out with her friends, which she was, they where all sat at the usual table. She then turned nasty and attacked me with a tray full of food," Xavier said, trying to act like the innocent party. Crabblesnitch didn't look fooled by this story, he knew what Xavier was like - he had the Harrington condescending attitude. He cleared his throat. "You may leave now, Xavier," Crabblesnitch said. Xavier stood up, he glared at me, before walking out of the room. Crabblesnitch picked up my record, which was on his desk. The file was quite thick, I'd had a lot of fun the past four years. "Allyson, Allyson, Allyson... you do have a nack for trouble, but as your own mother learned, trouble doesn't always get the best results. You should spend less time troublemaking, and more time studying," Crabblesnitch nagged, reeling out the speech I heard every day. "But, Sir, Xavier called me trash, so I trayed him, simple," I said, cutting the crap. He and I both knew, I was guilty of traying Xavier. "Yes, well you should find a more productive outlet, instead of "traying" people," he said, air quoting 'traying'. "Remember, keep your nose clean." "Can I go now?" I asked, bluntly. "Yes, you may go," he replied. I got up, and walked out of the office, Miss Danvers glared at me. I strolled out of the office, and bumped into Blake. He had a camera, must be taking pictures to paint in art. "What you doing?" I asked him, looking at the camera. "Art class, we where supposed to get pictures of someone, but I forgot, so Ms Phillips gave me a camera," he said, also looking at the camera. "What you doing?" "The usual, getting nagged a by Crabblesnitch," I replied. "Ally, can I take your picture?" Blake asked, in a quiet voice. "Sure, shall I pose, or what?" I asked, with a smile. "Ur... yeah, could you pose like you're traying someone?" he asked. I posed, and he took the picture. He returned to art class, while I walked back to Geography. Apparently, Mr Matthews had collected the essays, and was grading them, while everyone was putting the flag pins in a map. I sat down at my desk, and started pinning the USA states. "What did Crabblesnitch want?" Rachael whispered, as she leaned over to my desk. "To bitch at me, for traying Xavier," I replied, pinning the Kentucky flag in the right place. I noticed that Rachael had already pinned half of them for me. "Thanks for this, Rach." "No probs, I knew Mr Matthews would get on your case, if you didn't finish," she said. I pinned the rest of the states, then put the pin flag with my name in the corner, and handed it in at the end of the class. Mr Matthews gave me back the essay, that Rachael did for me. "Good job, Allyson," Mr Matthews said, as he handed me the essay. I walked out of the classroom, carrying my notebook and essay. I checked it, and saw that I got a 'C', which I'm grateful for, because Rachael always did make sure I got a believable grade. I waited for Rachael, she always had to make sure that she pinned all her flags in the right places just before handing them all in. "What grade did you get?" I asked, when Rachael walked out of the classroom. "B+" she told me, holding up her essay. "Thanks for the believable grade," I said, showing her mine. "No probs, I knew Matthews wouldn't believe it, if you got a B," Rachael replied. We laughed about that, as we walked to our lockers. They was right near the English class, I dropped off my notebook, and essay. I even put Jordan's note in there. When we walked into the caf, Jace and Mickey was already sat at the table waiting for us. They'd already gotten lunch. "Hey, what did Crabblesnitch want?" Jace asked, as we sat down at the table. I told them what Crabblesnitch said, as Mickey gave me my lunch. I got a cheese melt wrap, salad sandwich, a apple, and a can of Beam Cola. Rachael had something to eat, because she only ever has one meal a day. We didn't draw any attention to it, because we all wanted her to eat. She only had a cheese melt, and can of Beam Cola. "Crabblesnitch is seriously losing it, you used to have detention every day," Mickey said, as he started eating the chicken and ketchup. It made me want to wretch, just thinking about how he could eat it twice in one day. "He only stopped, because detention clearly didn't work," Jace said, then laughed. "Hey! It's a five strike system, after five warnings, I get detention," I informed him. Blake walked in the caf a little late, he had a bruise on his cheek. Mickey gave Blake some lunch, he had the same as me, except a banana instead of a apple. I saw the bruise on his cheek, right away. "What happened?" I demanded, as I rubbed his cheek, to make sure it wasn't paint. "Nothing," he lied, turning away from me. "Is Graham still picking on you?" Jace asked, clearly knowing something I didn't. "Graham? Graham Martin?" I asked, seriously pissed off. "I'll sort him out." I stood up, but Blake grabbed my shoulder. He looked me right in the eyes, frowned, then shook his head. I had a feeling that it was like that time I beat up this kid that was bullying him, and they made his life worse. If the kid hadn't got transferred, he still would be bullying Blake. "Alright, I won't, but, don't let him push you around," I nagged. "I can handle it, he just got me when I wasn't expecting it," he said, defensively. We ate our lunch, and headed out into the foyer, there was about half hour until class, might as well do something destructive. I noticed that Ms Philips was pinning something up on one of the boards, in the foyer. I read the sign at the top, 'My Hero by year 2', that was Blake's class. "Hey, won't they put your drawing up?" I asked, grabbing his arm. "Yeah, maybe.. let's go.." he said, trying to walk towards the door. "Hello, Allyson, Blake, Jason, Rachael, Mickey," Ms Philips said, noticing us. "Hi, Ms Philips," we said, in unison. Her name wasn't really Ms Philips, it was Mrs Galloway, but she prefers to be called Ms Philips inside the school, it made her feel younger. She's married to the English teacher, Mr Galloway. Their son, Sean, is actually in my Biology and Chemistry classes. "What project is it today?" I asked, looking at some of the pictures on the board. "Each student drew a picture of their hero," Ms Philips replied, as she pinned the next one up. "You must be the only student on here, Allyson." "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Then I saw the picture Blake had drew, it was of me traying Xavier. He'd drawn it, so Xavier was unrecognisable, but I could tell who it was. I put my arm around Blake, and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, smiling. "I dunno, slipped my mind," he said, defensively. After that, Blake headed back to the dorms, to take his meds. He's got ADD like dad, so he has to take them every day. Mickey had to go to some Grottos and Gremlins fan meeting in the library. Rachael had to go to cheerleader practise, so it was just me and Jace. "What should we do?" I asked, outloud. "I dunno," Jace replied. We walked round the back of the school, and sat on the wall around the fountain. I wanted to do something, but I wasn't sure what. I saw some Preps walking in our direction, probably going to Harrington House. I noticed that Xavier was one of them. "Do you want fries with that?" I said, before laughing. Xavier glared at me, then continued walking. Then, I had a idea. I turned to Jace, and whispered my idea, to fill water balloons with ketchup, and throw them at the Harrington House windows. He laughed, and said it was a good idea. We headed to the Library, to talk to Mickey. We stood in one of the corners of the foyer, to talk about our idea. "Yeah, I can totally get it done. We're cutting gym, and going to Burger, I should be able to get you enough ketchup packages," he said, totally agreeing with the idea. "Better still, we'll cut to, and go to YumYum market, and get a couple of bottles," Jace suggested. "Cool, I'll go see if Rachael's in," I said, excitedly. "I'm sure I could get some spud guns, to maybe put some canned tomatoes in," Mickey added. That sounded like a really good idea to me, to. Even better than my ketchup idea, of course, I'd still use ketchup to. Jace was about to head out, and tell Blake, when I stopped him. "It's chicken and ketchup day," I remembered. I smiled. "There's loads of ketchup in the caf store room." "Who's going to sneak in, though? If we all go, we'd get caught," Mickey said, scratching his chin in thought. "Me and Jace, because, it don't matter if we get in trouble," I said, 'we' meaning 'I'. But, I knew Jace wouldn't let me go alone. "Cool, I'll tell the others, then. Meet tonight, in your dorm," Mickey told us. We headed back to the school building, Mickey going to the dorms to tell Blake - he'd probably tell Rachael after. We waited around in the foyer, and waited for the caf to clear out. Even Edna headed off to the staffroom, we where all good to go. Then, Blake followed us into the caf wearing a backpack, I didn't even realise he was in the foyer. I tried to stop him, but he argued me out on it. "I can help," he whispered. He gestured to the backpack. "If Jace and I sneak them out, then we'd get more, a lot quicker." "Alright, but if there's too may people in the foyer, then don't come back in," I agreed, mostly because I knew there'd be no way of convincing him not to. He got it from Dad, when he got a idea in his head, there was no stopping him or convincing him not to. Blake opened his backpack, to reveal that he'd gotten Jace's backpack to. It was my job to get the ketchup, and put it into one of the backpacks. One of the boys would hold it open, while the other kept a look out. Once the backpack was full, then that boy would head back to the boy's dorm, to drop of the ketchup in mine and Jace's dorm. We managed to get both backpacks full, twice. I thought I heard Jace or Blake coming back, so I didn't hide. I carried on collecting some bottles. Then I heard someone shouting at me. "You! What are you doing?!" they shouted. I turned around to see that Edna had come back. Now, I was screwed. I maybe on a five strike system, and only got two so far, but Crabblesnitch isn't going to take kindly to me being sent to his office twice in one day, and I was supposed to be in class. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts